A highly-skilled operation technique is required of surgeons, in general, and, in particular, for performing laparoscopic surgical procedures. In laparoscopic surgery, several small incisions are made in the abdomen for the insertion of trocars or small cylindrical tubes approximately 5 to 10 millimeters in diameter through which surgical instruments and a laparoscope are placed into the abdominal cavity. The laparoscope illuminates the surgical field and sends a magnified image from inside the body to a video monitor giving the surgeon a close-up view of organs and tissues. The surgeon performs the operation by manipulating the surgical instruments placed through the trocars while watching the live video feed on a monitor. Because the surgeon does not observe the organs and tissues directly with the naked eye, visual information is obtained by a two-dimensional image on a monitor instead of a three-dimensional observation. The loss of information when presenting a three-dimensional environment via a two-dimensional image is substantial. In particular, depth perception is reduced when viewing a two-dimensional image as a guide for manipulating instruments in three dimensions.
Furthermore, because the trocars are inserted through small incisions and rest against the abdominal wall, the manipulation of instruments is restricted by the abdominal wall which has a fulcrum effect on the instrument. The fulcrum effect defines a point of angulation that constrains the instrument to limited motion. Also, hand motion in one linear direction causes magnified tip motion in the opposite direction. Not only is the instrument motion viewed on the screen in the opposite direction, but also, the magnified tip motion is dependent on the fraction of the instrument length above the abdominal wall. This lever effect not only magnifies motion but also magnifies tool tip forces that are reflected to the user. Hence, the operation of an instrument with a fulcrum requires intentional learning and practice and is not intuitively obvious.
Also, surgical instruments are placed through ports having seals which induce a stick-slip friction caused by the reversal of tool directions. For example, stick-slip friction may arise from the reversal of tool directions when, for example, quickly changing from pulling to pushing on tissue. During such motion, rubber parts of the seals rub against the tool shaft causing friction or movement of the instrument with the seal before the friction is overcome and the instrument slides relative to the seal. Stick-slip friction, or oil-canning, at the seal and instrument interface creates a non-linear force.
Hand-eye coordination skills are necessary and must be practiced in order to correlate hand motion with tool tip motion especially via observation on a video monitor. Also, in laparoscopic surgery, tactile sensation through the tool is diminished. Because haptics are reduced or distorted, the surgeon must develop a set of core haptic skills that underlie proficient laparoscopic surgery. The acquisition of all of these skills is one of the main challenges in laparoscopic training and the present invention is aimed at improving systems and methods for laparoscopic skills training and technique performance.
Not only do new practitioners have to learn laparoscopic skills, but also, experienced laparoscopic surgeons seek to polish old skills as well as to learn and practice new surgical techniques that are unique to newly introduced surgical procedures. While training can be acquired in the operating room, interest in devising faster and more efficient training methods, preferably outside the operating room has increased. Surgeons that attain a reasonable level of skills outside the operating room are better prepared when they enter the operating room and, thereby, valuable operating room experience can thus be optimized, lowering the risk to patients and reducing costs. To acquaint surgeons with basic surgical skills outside the operating room, various simulators have been devised and tested. An example of a surgical simulator is the SIMSEI® laparoscopic trainer manufactured by Applied Medical Resources Corporation in California and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,764,452 incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The SIMSEI® laparoscopic trainer employs three-dimensional live or fake organs inside a simulated abdominal cavity that is obscured from direct observation by the user.
Use of a live human or animal organ in a laparoscopic simulator requires freshness for the internal organ. Also, live organs require sanitary arrangements to be made to protect the trainee from being infected by germs and the like. Additional costs are also required for the sanitary management and sterilization of instruments which are used after the exercise of a surgical operation is performed. Also, the used live organ must be properly disposed. Furthermore, the smell of a live organ can be fowl and may distract the trainee from focusing on techniques and skills. Therefore, artificial organs and tissues that simulate live organs and tissues are desirable so that live organs can be replaced in surgical training.
Many artificial organs have been used in place of live human or animal organs in surgical training. Typically, these artificial organ models are made of silicone, urethane elastomer, styrene elastomer or the like. These artificial organs must respond properly when incised, manipulated or sutured, for example, and provide the same feeling and tactile characteristics as in real life surgery. However, many artificial organs lack certain properties and realism that are necessary to bridge the gap between artificial and real organs. Furthermore, the degree of realism must be targeting to provide means for teaching the skills that are peculiar to laparoscopic skills training. As such, certain realisms may be more important in a laparoscopic environment when compared to an open surgical environment. Therefore, there is a need for artificial organs and tissues and, in particular, for artificial organs and tissues that are targeted for laparoscopic skills training that may also be used for non-laparoscopic skills training.